heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Captures and Arrests
In any story, there comes a time when a hero or heroine can capture an enemy or arrest a villain for his/her crimes. Sometimes, the good guys, usually cops, soldiers, or rebels, can band together to catch lawbreakers to help out a community. This usually happens for these reasons: *When it comes to a guard, to steal his suit and keys or keep him or her from sounding the alarm. *Catching a lawbreaker. *Saving the day. *Exposing evil plans and evidence. *Defeating the villain. *Forcing the villain to do an important thing, like bringing down a defense mechanism. Examples *''Disney/Pixar'' **Remy's family capture the health inspector so they can save Gusteau's restaurant. **Sheriff Sam Brown arrests Alameda Slim after Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace and the farm animals trap him and blow his disguise off with steam. **After King Richard returns from his crusades, he furiously arrests his greedy brother Prince John along with Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham who has striped off his position for their crimes against poor people and reclaiming his throne and set everything where it truly was. **Finn McMissle captures Professor Zundapp, ordering him to deactivate the bomb, but it is revealed that the bomb can only be deactivated by someone who armed it, then Zundapp, who didn't activate the bomb, gets tasered by Holley Shiftwell. **After Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde reveal Bellwether's plan to make predators go savage and take over Zootopia, Chief Bogo and his squad arrest the criminal mastermind and her accomplices. **Little John captures Nutsy so he and Robin Hood can swipe his cloak and keys. **Woody and Slinky Dog trap and tie up the Monkey to keep him from sounding the alarm. **Cavendish seizes the Intern before he could walk away. **Doc and the Seven Dwarfs nab Grumpy to put him in the tub and scrub him. **Darkwing Duck has captured, defeated, thwarted and/or exposed the evil plans of many villains, including Negaduck, Ammonia Pine, Colonel Trenchrot, Isis Vanderchill, Bushroot, Jock Newbody, Steelbeak and other F.O.W.L. agents in order to turn them over to the St. Canard police or the S.H.U.S.H. agents throughout the entire series. **James and the giant bugs capture Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker so the police can arrest them. **Governor Ratcliffe is captured by Thomas and the settlers after he ends up shooting John Smith. He is later arrested by King James for his lies and treachery. *''DreamWorks'' **Ginger and the hens capture Mr. Tweedy to keep him from alerting Mrs. Tweedy about their escape. *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Manny, Diego, Sid, and his grandmother manage to capture Shira to prevent her from returning Captain Gutt and alerting him of their presence. *''Warner Bros./Cartoon Network'' **Scooby-Doo and the Mystery, Inc. gang capture phony monsters and unmask them throughout the series. **The Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes block Kent Mansley's path, allowing General Rogard and his troops to capture and arrest him for his crimes and treachery. **The Goblin King imprisons Krudsky for his treachery and helps the Mystery, Inc. gang save the day. **The Undertaker captures Triple H to expose to the police and Vince McMahon about Triple H's schemes of taking control of the Monster Truck Race, making Team Taker and Mystery Inc won by default. *''Others'' *Red Puckett and Granny leap to safety via parachute, causing Boingo and his thugs to tumble into the hands of Chief Grizzly and his squad. *Finn, with Chewbacca and Han Solo, captures Captain Phasma to force her to lower the shields of Starkiller base. *Sophie and the BFG, with the backing of the British Army and RAF, capture the other nine giants and take them back to London to be imprisoned. *After Eliza Thornberry saves the elephants from being killed by an electric fence set up by Sloan and Bree Blackburn, the police (presumably Jomo Umbelli and his squad) arrest the poachers. *Sonny Quinn shows his sister Sarah the magical power of Haunted Halloween by trapping a skeleton bride and groom inside the book. *Megan Parker allows Buddy & Guy to be exposed by the police and have them get arrested for their crimes. *Number Johnny 5 captures Oscar Baldwin and his men before succumbing to his damaged he sustained earlier by them and being revived by Ben Jahrvi with a defibrillator. *Inspector Jamal arrests Klaus and Claudia Furchstien for tricking the Chipmunks into unknowingly aiding the illegal delivery of diamonds to various locations around the world and kidnapping them. *President Stone gets arrested for crimes against Metro City. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes